A Midsummer's Night Sweetness
by Lala Maqfira
Summary: "..Dan dimalam pertengahan musim semi yang manis ini... kita kembali merajut cinta dengan tulus.." (ChanBaek Story/Shounen-ai)


**A Midsummer Night's Sweetness**

* * *

><p><em>Pertengahan musim semi..<em>

_Dimana kelopak bunga tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya.._

_Menemani indahnya kisah kasih umat manusia yang dimabuk asmara._

Aku tersenyum, mendapati wajah tampanmu yang terus menyunggingkan senyum manis nan menawan; membuat kalbuku bergetar.

**Dan dimalam pertengahan musim semi yang manis** ini... kita kembali merajut cinta dengan tulus..

* * *

><p><strong>A Midsummer Night's Sweetness<strong>

© Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Romance, a lil' bit Humor, Fluff, AU

Recommended Song : Rania ft SanE – A Midsummer's Night Sweetness

* * *

><p>Sesosok namja mungil tengah asyik bersenandung di dapur sebuah apartement mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah; mempersiapkan dinner sederhana untuk merayakan 'Anniversary' mereka yang kedua.<p>

Wajah cantiknya terus berseri, memancarkan keceriaan berbalut ketulusan; membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa gemas dengan tingkah manis sang pemuda. Bibir tipisnya ikut bergerak, menyenandungkan sepenggal lirik lagu yang menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang...

'..._Ganjeoreon baram, utgo itneun uri _

_Bamhaneure byeol chwihandeushan neo_

_Siwonhan beer, cheers baralge mwo deo isseo.._

_Hanyeoreumbamui kkul, hanyeoleumbamui kkul~_

_So sweet, so sweet~, yum..._'

Pemuda tampa bertubuh jangkung yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya di pintu dapur hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Ia menikmati suara merdu sang kekasih; yang merupakan salah satu sumber semangat di pagi hari cerah seorang Park Chanyeol – namja jangkung tersebut –

Senyum menawan tercetak sempurna di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang kekasih yang nampak terhanyut pada aktifitasnya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Yeah, sudah 1 tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Hal ini tentu saja sudah disetujui oleh orang tua masing-masing. Bahkan keduanya sudah terikat tali perjodohan sejak mereka kecil :3

~grep

"jeoneun achim, chagiya~" suara bass Chanyeol mengalun lembut ditelinga Baekhyun, mengundang rona samar di pipi chubby kelinci Byun.

"..Jeoneun achim, Chanyeollie~.." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara imutnya.

Ya Tuhan~! Chanyeol gemas – teramat sangat – karena tingkah cintanya. Lengannya yang masih melingkar sempurna di perut datar Baekhyun; jangan lupakan dagu yang menumpu di bahu sempit Baekhyun menambah keintiman yang ada.

"chagiya~.."

"eumm...?"

"chagiyaaa~.."

"eum.. wae Chanyeollie~?"

"chagiyaaaa~..."

"..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ketika ekor matanya menangkap wajah memerah kekasihnya. Uh oh, padahal ia hanya memangilnya, bagaimana jika ia mencium Baekhyun-nya? Bagaimana kalau ia..? OK hentikan pikiran konyol itu -_-

Dan ngomong-ngomong, ide yang cukup bagus bagi Chanyeol untuk mencium cherry tipis Baekhyun. Hohoho.. Chanyeol mulai menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya -_-

"eungh.. Chanyeollie~ geu.. eungh.. man.."

Erangan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring di tengah keheningan yang mendominasi apartement mewah itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya, namja jangkung itu memainkan bibir sensualnya di leher dan tengkuk pemuda Byun.

"aniyoo~ neomu bogoshippeo chagiya.."

Suara berat Chanyeol teredam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Ayolah.. ini sangat geli, tahu!

Jemari lentiknya mencengkeram lengan kekasih tingginya yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya; yang tentu saja mengundang sekelumit perasaan hangat yang menyambangi tubuh ringkihnya yang memang sensitif pada hawa dingin.

"kau tahu Chanyeollie~ aku juga merindukanmu, dan akan selalu merindukanmu meskipun kau hanya pergi selama satu detik dari jangkauanku..."

"nado.."

Segurat senyum manis menghiasi bibir kedua insan yang terus terjerat akan kemanisan asmara yang memabukan...

Chanyeol menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun melalui headset hitam miliknya. Hodie hitam kebanggaannya – hadiah dari sang kekasih rupanya – tampak membungkus tubuh jangkung dan tegapnya. Ia memejamkan iris bulatnya; bermaksud menghayati.

Suara beratnya terdengar lirih, mengikuti gaya San E dalam mengucapkan untaian lirik rapping. Yeah, ia kini tengah mendengarkan lagu dari Raina dan San E.

~Cklek

Pintu ruangan dimana Chanyeol berada terbuka, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang kini terbalut sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna cream. Surai pirang madunya nampak mengalirkan bulir bening; menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi dan jangan lupa agenda (?) rutinnya; mencuci rambut, tentu saja.

Wajah imutnya bertambah menggemaskan, dengan adanya sebuah alat optik dengan frame hitam yang membingkai mata sipitnya.

Ia mulai melangkah, menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlentang di sebuah ranjang queen size yang nampak penuh oleh rilakuma. Sebuah majalah nampak menggantung di tangan kanan Chanyeol yang terkulai di samping ranjang.

"Chanyeollie~"

Suara lembut Baekhyun membuat fokus Chanyeol sedikit goyah. FYI, Chanyeol tidak terlalu keras memutar playlist-nya.

"wae, Chagiya?"

"kau mengacuhkanku (=3=)" yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"anitji~"

"..."

Hening. Hanya detak dari jam dinding mendominasi keadaan. Chanyeol tetap memejamkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun menghampiri meja belajar di dekat ranjang; mengambil sebuah tabloid kecil yang baru saja terbit kemarin – setelah mengambil dan membuka bungkus pocky stick favoritnya –

"..."

"Baekhyunie~" giliran Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara.

"..." Chanyeol mengernyit – masih dengan mata terpejam –

'_kemana Baekhyunie~?_' batinnya heran.

Rasa penasarannya terpatahkan tepat setalah terdengar 'krauk-kriuk... dst' dari seseorang yang ternyata ada di sampingnya. Seulas senyum tipis hinggap di wajah rupawannya.

"Chanyeollie~.."

"waeire~?"

"nan joasseo?"

"Dangyonhaji."

Blush~

Semburat merah muda nampak malu-malu – tapi mau – hinggap di pipi chubby Si Manis Byun. Jawaban tegas penuh kepastian dari sang kekasih membuatnya mematung.

"Byunnie.. aku lelah.. good night~"

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Ayolah, ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol lelah. Seminggu full berhadapan dengan berkas laknat dari perusahaan sang ayah yang kini berserakan di meja belajar Baekhyun.

15 menit berlalu, setelah Chanyeol nampak amat lelap, Baekhyun bergerak. Ia mulai memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh jangkung yang terkasih. Tangan jahilnya melepaskan satu headset yang sedari tadi menemani tidur Si Tampan Park.

"kau tahu chagi.. aku terkadang iri dengan berkas sialan itu. Mereka bisa terus bermesraan denganmu.." Baekhyun memulai ocehan absurdnya.

"..."

"berbeda denganku, kau justru terkesan mengabaikanku (=3=)"

"..."

"well, aku jadi ingin membakar berkas yang selalu appa nantikan di meja direksi (-_-)"

"..."

"tapi aku berusaha untuk terus memahamimu chagi.. tentu kau terus bermesraan dengan berkas itu demi diriku juga.."

"..."

Perlahan semburat merah muda mulai menjalari wajah Baekhyun.

"saranghae nae Yeollie~.."

~chu

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir sensual seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah tautan kecil itu terlepas. Ia kembali berbaring – telentang – di atas tubuh sang kekasih. Mulutnya kembali tergerak untuk mengunya Pocky Stick. Matanya mulai ia fokuskan pada bacaan di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadarinya, Park Chanyeol tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya.

'_nado saranghae sweety~'_

**_The End _**

**A/N :**

**Anyeong~... /lambai tangan bareng dedek Jesper/**

**Shika comeback again dengan drabble dari uri ChanBaek :***

**Kali ini Shika terinspirasi dari lagu Raina Unnie ft San E – A Midsummer's Night Sweetness dan dari pict yang jadi cover epep *0***

**Review Juseeeeyooo~**


End file.
